


Staking his Claim

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Derek Feels, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles is Derek's mate but neither realized until...they did. FLUFFY STEREK





	Staking his Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you've read my other work (read: shit) than I am so sorry about typos and stuff, I was typing on my phone. Don't worry, I found my laptop charger and it should be better now!!!! Love y'all

Stiles, a 17 year old human male was his mate. It was stupid Of course it had to be Stiles Stilinski, the boy he'd been attracted to since they met but was unreachable. He was 16, SIXTEEN! It was crazy. For two years Derek fought against it, against the odd pull in his stomach and heart whenever the boy was around. FOr a while it wasn't too hard to keep him at a distance, but as they got closer it got harder. Stiles was annoying, vexing, crazy, hyper, young, stupid, reckless, and yet Derek was drawn to him, loving to hear him when he spoke passionately about something. Loved trying to count the tiny moles dotting Stiles' pale skin. Loved the hidden bravery in his soul.   
Stiles' openly offered affection to everyone but him and that admittedly hurt, but he ignored it because he understood.   
He didn't notice when Stiles actually offered affection and he especially didn't see himself returning it. It was a warm reaction and the fluttering in his chest exploded. It was so satifying to nuzzle back to him as they hugged after an attack on the pack and he nearly forgot about the people in the room.   
Derek and Stiles continued on that way, occasionally hugging or wrapping an arm around the other.   
And then Stiles turned 18. It wasn't like an epiphany or anything, it wasn't really sudden either. It was just an intesification (is that a word?) of the feelings he had already had.   
It was a pack meeting that night and Stiles had cooked, not participating in the meeting until dinner was done and he made himself some food and went to sit down.   
The pack hadn't stopped talking all night until suddenly they did. Stiles and Derek didn't really notice as they eat off Stiles' plate.   
"What the hell?" Erica asked, looking at them.   
"What?" Stiles asked, looking between all the wolves.   
"When did this shit happen?" Jackson asked, legitametly shocked. He waved to them and Stiles didn't understand what he meant until he looked down. He hadn't ever noticed. He was in Derek's lap, with two hands gripping his hips and a nose pressed into his neck.   
"Oh my god," He didn't yell or shout, he hardly even reacted. If everyone in the room hadn't been wolves they wouldn't have heard what he'd said.   
"What the f-" Derek was cute off by Lydia.   
"Mates. You're mates. That's why Stiles' been smelling like you for like six months!" She yelled, clapping her hands in front of her, oddly excited.   
Stiles didn't bother moving and Derek didn't seem to mind as he nuzzled further into the boy's next, cuddling him closer, and pulling him further back on his lap. He let out a quiet, possesive growl. "Mine," HE muttered against his mate's skin.   
Stiles didn't try to stand but Scott tried to pull him up, horrified that his best friend was his Alpha's mate. Bad idea. As he pulled on Stiles' arm both of them resisted but Stiles was a human and didn't have the strength Scott did.  
Derek did though. He grabbed onto Stiles' hips as he lifted off slightly and held on tight, pulling Stiles from Scott and rolling them onto the floor so that stiles was under him, sprawled out, and he was hovering on his palms and knees on either side of Stiles. He growled so low and heavy and loud that Stiles nearly covered his ears. He barred his teeth, sinking closer to the boy. "Mine, mine, MINE," He yelled, bending down to nuzzle Stiles' neck where his scent was the heaviest.   
"Yeah Der, it's ok. It was only Scott, he doesn't want what's your, breathe for me Sourwolf," Stiles soothed, lifting a hand to rub up and down Derek's arm soothingly.   
"My mate. My Stiles."   
"Yes baby, I'm yours. I need to get up though, can you let me up?" Stiles asked cautiously but was pleasantly surprised when Derek let him up. He was surprised again as Derek pushed back against the couch and tucked Stiles between his legs, squishing his chest to his mate's back and mate himself at home in the dotted skin of Stiles' neck. He pushed his hips against Stiles and rubbed on him, claiming his mate as his.   
"Um...so mates is a thing?" Stiles asked, ignoring the possesive and apparently touchy and needy wolf behind him.   
"Yes, but only in rare cases, happens mostly with Alphas and they are typically mated to another wolf," Lydia supplied and smiled as Derek hummed happily into Stiles' neck, which in turn made said teen shudder.   
"Mmhm," Stiles replied. Well, half replied. He pushed his ass back to the wolf and smiled as he growled again. He loved the feeling of being cradled between Derek's legs.   
When there was a knock at the door Derek stiffened and moved so fast Stiles barely registered it. Before he knew what was happening he was sitting with his legs on either sides of Derek's hips, Derek's back toward the wall. He was growling and whining and nosing and pushing and-GOD, Derek was pushing his hips up into Stiles roughly as he breathed in the mixing scents of him and his mate. His precious, beautiful, vulnerable mate.   
Stiles craved the love and attention.   
He nuzzled back at Derek, initiating it this time, burying his nose in the rough, warm skin and nudged the man's neck with his nose, urging him to tilt his neck.   
"No Stiles," Derek scolded, grabbing the boy's hips again, regaining a bit or self-control and remembering to stop Stiles before they claimed each other in the middle of his living room. "Everyone out, now!!" He demanded, fighting to keep his hips steady against Stiles.   
The pack cleared out and Derek saw that it was the UPS man that had knocked.   
As soon as the last pack-member left and the door closed Derek pushed Stiles onto his back, and growled. "Mine. Claim, mine, mate, Stiles." It wasn't exactly coherent but Stiles loved it.   
"Claim me, Derek, please, claim me," HE pleaded and sighed as he felt Derek's mouth rest against the sensitive skin of his neck.   
Derek growled happily. He felt the sharp points of canines dig into his neck and felt a flash of hot pain before it turned into pure fire, his own blunt little teeth digging into the wolf's neck.   
Derek whined, nuzzling against him, nosing and licking at the wound. His whines were cute and happy and Stiles could defininately live like this for the rest of his life.


End file.
